no do not leave me
by Edward and Bella rule x
Summary: Bella swan lives with her parents Renée and Charlie and her brothers Jacob,Ben and Dan who are 16 years old and her 5 month old twin sisters’charlottle and Alexx . They were in a car crash only charl,alexx and bella lived will bel/jas fall in love all hum
1. Chapter 1

Isabella swan lives with her parents Reene and Charlie and her brothers Jacob and Ben and Dan who are 16 years old and her 5 month old twin sisters' charlotte and Alexx and her parents. They were in a car crash everybody died apart from charlotte and Alexx and Bella. Will Bella and Jasper fall in love? All human!

It has been three weeks and five days since my mum, dad and my brothers Jacob, Ben and Dan died in the car crash. It was a normal day in the swan house hold we got in the car to go to the swimming baths. We where driving to the baths when suddenly out of no were a driver ran through a red light.

I got out alive so did the twins all I got was a broken arm and Alexx and Charlotte were fine they just had a concussion a couple of days later I had to go and see the judge about were Alexx, Charlotte and I were going to stay I wanted to stay with Alexx and Charlotte on my own so after I convinced the judge to let me live on my own with Alexx and Charlotte after all the maid was there to help me if I needed anything.

I went home to our mansion with Alexx and Charlotte slowly went to sleep. I got them out of my car and took them to bed but before I put them in bed i changed them into their pyjamas, when they were in their pyjamas I put them in there cots and tucked them in bed, When I had done that I turned the baby monitor on.

When I went in my room I turned the baby monitor on so if they cry I can hear them. I quickly had a shower after I had a shower I got into my pyjamas, turned of the light and went to bed.

My alarm went of at six so I got out of bed and chose some jeans and my favourite long-sleeved top to wear. When I had gotten dressed I went and checked on Alexx and Charlotte.

Seeing as Alexx and Charlotte are still sleeping I went downstairs and had some breakfast while watching tv, when I looked at the time the clock said 7.30.

I got up and put the things in my bag that I would need for school I then went to find Lottie, Lottie is our maid. When I found Lottie I asked her to make sure that Alexx and Charlotte drink all their milk and if she has any problems with the twins to text me.

Lottie had to nearly push me to the garage to get me to leave the twins because I did not want to leave the twins to go to school.

"Bella go to school the twins will be fine I promise to call you if I have any problems."

So I got into my silver Volvo and drove to forks high school got out of my car and of course everybody was staring and whispering I mean I had just lost my parents and I am already back at school.

I ignored them and just went to my lessons but after a little while I could not take it any more so I went to the field and just sat under a tree sobbing quietly into my arms.

When I heard something I looked up and saw the football team including Jasper Cullen the new Capitan of the football team.

Jasper :

"we are all here for you if you want to talk to any one of us then we will listen to you"

I shouted

"just leave me alone you all just feel sorry for me I hate people felling sorry for me".

So I ran of crying then Jasper ran after me and caught me I fought against him just trying to get away but Jasper just me in his arms and he let me break down.

When I had finished crying I apologised to Jasper for breaking down on him. But Jasper just told me that I don't need to be sorry because he understands what I am going through.

Lottie p.o.v. (the maid)

I hope Bella would be o.k. she Is only seventeen and she has to deal with the loss of her mum (Renee), her dad (Charlie) and her brother's (Ben. Jacob and Dan) and she is looking after the twins and they need a lot of care.

I then got a phone call it is from my sister Eleanor. She would like me to come live with her and Zackary (Zack) because she has just had twins and Eleanor (Ellie) need's help looking after them while Zack works so I told Ellie I would ask Bella.

(btw jasper's parents Elizabeth and James died in a car crash when he was 14 and he is 17 now so 3 years ago his new mum and dad are Esme and Carlisle Cullen he has 2 brothers Emmet and Edward (Adopted) and two sisters Rosalie and Alice (are both Esme and Carlisle flesh and blood. Alice and Edward are together and Rosalie and Emmet are together)

Bella .p.o.v

Jasper told me that the football team wants to help you we do not feel sorry for you Ben was my best friend Jacob was Emmet's best friend and Dan was Edward's best friend.

We all miss them we will help you move on. We all would like to be your friend. Jake, Ben and Dan made us promise we would look after you if any thing happened to them and they would not want to see you like this.

Come on let me take you home but What about my car Alice can drive it if you do not mine. But were I am going to leave my keys, I will give your keys to Edward to give to Alice.

I did not like the idea of a total stranger drive my car but Its the best choice I have seeing as I am not up to driving at the moment and my only other option would be leave my car here and walk home and then I would have to walk to school aswell and I did not fancy walking from and to school.

Fine but Alice better drive carefully so Jasper drove me home and when we entered Lottie said Bella I do not want to do this but I would like to go to phoenixes and live with my sister because she has just had twins.

Is that ok I do not want to leave you on your own?

Jasper told Lottie she will not be alone she will have friends looking after her everyday.

"really you all would do that for me?"

"yes we would!"

So I said to Lottie go to your sister and go spoil her. I will miss you but before you go I want to give you something so I went to tha safe and I took out £1,500 to give to Lottie.

"Lottie I would like you to take this"

I then gave Lottie the money

"I can not take this it is your money"

"Take it please"

Lottie gave me a hug and said thanks Bell's ill miss you take care of the twins. After Lottie had told me to take care of the twins she went inside to pack her bags.

Lottie p.o.v

Bella told me to go and she gave me 1,500 to look after Ellie I went inside to pack and I quickly phoned Ellie to tell her I am coming down.

I said goodbye to Bella but before I said goodbye I took a picture of Bella with the twins to show Ellie what Bella looks like.

Bella p.o.v

After Lottie had gone Jasper asked me

"do you want to meet my mum Esme and my dad Carlisle?"

"I would love to meet Esme and Carlisle"

I went inside and packed the nappy bag for Alexx and Charlotte and I got the car seats out for Alexx and Charlotte but before I could put then in the car Jasper took them of me and he put the car seats in the car.

I carried Alexx downstairs to the car and Jasper carried Charlotte to the car he then put Charlotte into the car and put her seat belt on while I did the same for Alexx.

Jasper opened the car door for me and shut the door when I had gotten my self in the car. Jasper is a true gentleman.

Jasper drove me to his house to his house and his mum Esme came out and gave me a big hug

"I am so sorry for your lost if there is anything at all you need do not be afraid to ask".

"Thank you Esme".

I decide to ask Esme if Jasper could stay home with me tomorrow.

"Esme I do not feel like going to school tomorrow would it be all right if Jasper stayed over and kept me company but I understand if you would like him to go to school".

"No Bella keep him for as long as you need to thank you very much.


	2. Chapter 2

**Due to this story being voted as the Cullen's being vamps when it was meant to be my past there is going to be some nomad vamps's that changes Jasper and Bella. The others find out and they want to be changed please let me know what you think of this idea. Edward and Bella rule (Lydia) **

**A.N sorry forgot to say jasper and Bella have crush on each other since they first saw each other but are they to stubborn to tell each other how they feel **

That night Jasper stayed with me he even stayed home with me I said you do not have to do this and I don't mined if you want to go back to school and Jasper said I want to do this and I am staying with you till you get better and when you go back to school I will be in all your classes till you get sick off me and I said I would and could never get sick off you Jasper chuckled and said I am glad because you would have to kill before you got rid of me and I said well we will see wont we.

Jasper got up and gave me a kiss on the forehead and he said you would never get rid of me because you like me too much don't you and I said of cause I could and would never get rid of you I would be heartbroken and I would be very upset Jasper went and made dinner.

Jasper p.o.v.

As I was making Bella dinner I new I loved her and bye her choice of words e.g. when she said if I died she would be heartbroken and very upset. She was very broken and had to care for the twins she would not give them up because they are what's left of her family. I would be right bye her helping her. I was heeling Bella's heart slowly and the twins Charlotte and Alexx where helping her.

She was getting better each day hopefully she was be back to normal after a while. I finished making dinner and gave it to Bella she gobbled it all up when she had finished we played twenty questions our heads where closer than they should I slowly lent in and she did the same then I kissed her and she kissed me back she tugged at my hair we broke off when we needed air and she looked happy. I then said sorry about that and she said there nothing to say sorry for I enjoyed that and she kissed me again and we broke of when we needed air.

I then decided I would ask Bella if you would be come my girlfriend. So I sat down and then I said Bella! And she yes. I then said would you like to be my girlfriend? if you say yes you will make me the happiest man alive but if you say no it will be as if you have thrown my heart in the blender and blended my heart until I want to die!!!.

Bella was silent for a couple of minutes and then she said when you put it like that I would love to be your girlfriend. When she said yes I was the happiest man alive I then gave Bella a kiss on the lips and then I told her that she has made me the happiest man alive.

Bella .p.o.v

Jasper asked me to be his girlfriend I was so happy I quickly got my phone and texted Alice saying _hi ally guess what? _

(The bold writing is Alice's writing and the writing in italics is Bella's)

**Alice what tell me please: P **

_Bella nope I love making you guess lol!_

**Alice please tell me you know you want to!**

_Bella fine! _

**Alice so what is it???**

_Bella you know how jasper and I have always had a crush on each other!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! _

**Alice yes so what's jasper got to do with this?? **

_Bella well!!_

**Alice spit it out all ready!!!!**

_Bella all right keep your pants on! _

**Alice hurry up have not got all day!**

_Bella jasper kissed me!!!_

**Alice omg! Did you kiss him back?? **

_Bella yes I did kiss him back!!! _

**Alice what happened next???**

_Bella well he asked me if I would become his girlfriend!!!_

**Alice what did he just say it like that? Bella will you be my girlfriend?**

_Bella no! _

_Bella he said _would you like to be my girlfriend? if you say yes you will make me the happiest man alive but if you say no it will be as if you have thrown my heart in the blender and blended my heart until I want to die!!!.

**Alice aww that's so sweet!!!!!!!!!!!**

_Bella g2g twins are crying!!! _

**Alice cya soon **

Bella p.o.v

I texted Alice and she so happy that me and jasper were together. She was always trying to get me and jasper together I was broke out of my thoughts by somebody calling my name and I realised it was jasper. He said what were you thinking about and I said I was thinking about how Alice always tried to get us together that little evil pixy.

Then I gave jasper a passionate kiss on the lips and we only broke off when we needed air. My lips were swollen I was just about to kiss him again when the twins woke up crying from there nap. Jasper went upstairs with me and he got Charlotte out of her crib and I got Alexx they both had our mum's brown eyes. Jasper looked so natural holding charlotte he gave me charlotte while he warmed up there bottle's. Jasper then tested them on his wrist's to make sure they were the right temperature then he took charlotte and fed her.

When Charlotte had had finished her bottle Jasper sat her up and winded her. Jasper looked so natural feeding Charlotte I put Alexx down on the floor and I went to make dinner. I decided to make curry for Jasper and I. Ten minutes later the curry was ready.

I brought the curry in and sat down on the couch with jasper and we ate the curry while watching Charlotte and Alexx playing on the floor they looked so cute looking at everything with there brown eyes. We put them to bed and we just watched them for a couple of minutes. Then we went outside and we looked up at the sky and jasper said twilight again. (Twilight pg 430)

We stood there just talking about things like our life Jasper wanted to know every thing there was about me he did not press on certain subjects like my family.

Jazz yes bells could we call Alice to see if she can look after the twins. Because I would like to go but some flowers to but on my families grave ok? Then we could go to the pictures. Sure bell's I was glad that she was going to try and move on it is not good for her to keep all the pain she is feeling locked up inside of her. She try's to fake it but I know that she is faking being all right!

We called Alice and she said that Edward and she would love to look after the twins. I was absolutely sure she loves spoiling the twins nearly more than she loves Edward or shopping! We fed the twins and we played with them.

I left the twins in Jaspers arms and I went to the bathroom and had a shower then I got changed into a T-Shirt and shorts I then went to my parent's room and got some clothes for jazz.

I went down stairs to see Alexx and charlotte asleep in his arms I knew then I wanted to spend the rest of my life with him! Jasper made me smile and laugh!

Jasper .p.o.v

I was sat on the couch with Bella and Alexx in her arms and Charlotte in my arms. I was so happy I was sitting hear with Bella Marie swan the love of my life! Bella gave Alexx to me and she went upstairs and I heard her taking a shower. I played with alexx and charlotte for a while. I new it would be the twin's birthday soon and Bella would not do any thing so I decide that I would call Alice.

**Alice: hello? **

_Jasper: hello Alice!_

**Alice: yes jasper what do you want? **__

_Jasper: you know it's the twin's birthday soon!_

**Alice: yes! What about the twin's birthday?**

_Jasper: well! I was wondering if you could throw a little party for them_

**Alice: yes! I will call Rosalie, Emmet, Edward, Esme and Carlisle (mum and dad).**

_Jasper: Thank you!_

**Alice: wait! What is the date for there birthday?**

_Jasper: a week from today 14__th__ July!_

_Jasper: could you look after the twins tomorrow? _

**Alice: of cause I will! Were you going?**

_Jasper: we are going to her parents grave's!_

**Alice: oh!**

**Alice o.k.! Bye! **

_Jasper: bye _

That was settled Alice was coming over tomorrow to look after the twins. Bella came down stairs with some clothes for me and I have her a kiss on the lips I was about to deepen the kiss. When Charlotte and Alexx started to cry and I picked charlotte up and Bella picked Alexx up. We then smelt there bottom's and I said looks like somebody needs her bottom changed. So I changed Charlotte and Bella changed Charlotte. We then got some toys out and we played with them till it was there lunch. We fed them lunched and then changed them. Bella then got the buggies out and we put them in the buggies. We went for a walk to the shop to get some food for us and some baby things for Charlotte and Alexx e.g. food, nappies and anything else they needed. When we got back to Bella's place the twins were asleep we got them out and put them in there p.j.s and then we put them to bed.

Then we went downstairs and we sat on the couch and watched some films and then. She fell asleep and I picked her up bridle style and put her in bed and I tried to get her to let go but she would not so I then said Bella sweetie you need to let go but she said no stay with me please and I said ok and I slid under the quilt and she snuggled up to me. Her face resting in the crock of my neck and I fell asleep breathing in that sweet floral sent of hers and I woke up to Bella getting out of bed and I said were you going and she said Charlotte is crying and gave me a kiss on the lips and said I will back soon. I then said you better be and hurry up all ready missing you. Ten minuets later she was back and she snuggled up into my arms and was fast asleep and so was I.


	3. Chapter 3

Bella p.o.v

I woke up to a beautiful sight and it was my beautiful boyfriend Jasper asleep. I was just about to go back to sleep when I remembered that we were visiting my parents grave.

I got up and made Alexx and Charlotte's bottles then I gave the twins there bottles and I put them on the floor and I went to wake Jasper up. "Jasper! Jasper! Jasper! Wake up"! Mmmm! I tried shaking Jasper awake that did not work.

So I decided to kiss him but all I got was him rapping his arms around my west and pulling me on top of him and I looked into his blue eyes getting lost in them, I was brought out of them when he kissed me and I then kissed him back.

I then said good your awake .Come and get breakfast in a minuet and then he kiss me with as much passion as he could muster, then

I kissed him back with as much passion as I could muster.

I was lost in my own little world when ever he kissed me or when I stared into his eyes I got lost into them I broke of for air and though I did not want to go downstairs.

I pulled my boyfriend downstairs and I put the twins into his arms and waltz into the kitchen and decide to get some cereal but first I decide to shout jasper.

(This is the conversation between Bella and jasper)

**Bella: "Jasper"?**

_Jasper: "yes"!_

**Bella: "do you want cereal"?**

_Jasper:" what ever you're having I will have"!_

**Bella: "got that"! **

I got some cereal for me and jasper and I gave his bowl then we sat down and watched TV for a bit. Then I went upstairs and got some clothes for jasper.

_Bella: "Jasper"!_

**Jasper: "yes love"!**

_Bella: "there are some clothes on the bed if you want them"! _

**Jasper: "thanks bell's I'll get them in a min"! **

I then grabbed some clothes for my self and I then took a shower I got dressed and did my hair. I then went down stairs to feed Charlotte while Jasper feed Alexx. We sat down playing with the twins while the doorbell rang.

I got up and answered the door and I was stood face to face with my little pixy friend Alice not like I would call her that to her face. She may be small but she can hurt you if you annoy her.

_Bella "hi Ally"_

_Jasper "hi Alice"_

**Alice "hi Bella hi Jasper" **

_Bella "the twins have been fed they will need a nap in 2 hours and there nappy changed. Oh and if you could take them for a bath that would be good! _

**Alice "the twins will be fine I will take them to Rosalie's house and Emmet will love them so will Rose and Edward"**

_Bella "o.k. you know were every thing is right?"_

**Alice "yes now go they will be fine "**

Jasper and I left the house and we got into Jasper's car and we drove in silence. We stopped at the shop and I got some flowers to put by the graves. When I had paid for the flowers I got into the car again and we put a song on and the song was hey Stephan by Taylor swift.

After 10 minutes of driving we arrived at the place were my family is buried. I got the flowers out of the car and holding Jasper's hand in my hand. I went up to my parent's grave and I said

"hi mum and dad I no you can not hear me but I just wanted to say, I love you both and I will always love you, Alexx and charlotte are fine, I have a boyfriend his name is Jasper, you would have loved jasper" When I had finished talking to my mum and dad I put the flowers by there graves.

When I had said good bye to my mum and dad. I then walked slowly to Ben, Dan's and Jacobs graves I said

"Hi Ben I know you can not hear me I just wanted to say I loved you and I will always love you. I have a boyfriend his name is Jasper Whitlock your best friend you would have loved him. Alexx and Charlotte are doing good love you" and I put the flowers down by his grave.

"Hi Jake I know you can not hear me but I just wanted to say I love you and I will always love you. I have a boyfriend now his name is Jasper Whitlock, you would have loved him. Alexx and Charlotte are doing good love you. I then put the flowers down bye his grave and I just stood there staring at my parents and my brother's grave for a while.

Jasper p.o.v

Bella said good bye to her family and she just stood there for a while. Then I pulled her into a hug and I let her cry her eyes out then I drove her to a restaurant in Seattle.

We ate in silence only the odd question every now and again we then drove back home listened to Debussy Clair de Lune. When we got back Alice and Edward were watching TV and the twins were asleep.

We played 20 questions and we watched TV. Then Alice asked if we would be back in school tomorrow and Bella said yes we would be in school tomorrow a couple of minuets later Bella asked Alice and Edward if they wanted to stay for tea and they said they would love to

We called Emmet and Rosalie asking if they wanted to come over to Bella's for tea they said yes and they would be there soon.

Rose and Emmet's p.o.v

Jasper had just phoned asking if we would like tea at Bella's we said yes. I wanted to see Bella I had not seen her in nearly a week and I really wanted to hold Alexx and Charlotte the twins I love little children.

Rose just said that Jasper had phoned asking if we wanted tea at Bella's and thank fully Rose said yes. I really wanted to see Bella again I have not seen her in nearly a week and I missed by favourite sister.

I felt sorry for Bella when I heard her parents and her brothers died in a car crash. I new Rose would want to see Bella but she really wanted to see the twins Alexx and Charlotte. Rose shouted at me to get the car started and 10 minuets later we were at Bella's I rang the doorbell.

Bella's p.o.v

The doorbell rang and I answered the door and it was Rose and Emmet.

_Bella "Hi Rose, hi Emmet _

**Rose "hi Bella"**

**Emmet" Hi Bell's" **

I let Rose and Emmet in and Emmet sat down on the couch and I just talked to Rose for a bit I was just about to ask another question when Alexx and Charlotte started crying.

Jasper and I went upstairs to get them. We brought them downstairs and I let Rose hold Alexx and Emmet held Charlotte.

I warmed there bottles up and I let Rose and Emmet feed them. Rose looked so happy to hold a baby I new she loved children I decided to ask Rose, Emmet, Alice and Edward if they wanted to stay the night! 

_Bella " guys"? (Everybody including Jasper turned there heads to face me) _

**Everybody "yes"? **

_Bella "would you like to stay the night"? _

**Everybody "yes"**

Good now that settled Rose and Emmet you're in Jake's room! Alice and Edward you're in Dan's room! Jasper and I are in my room! The twins are next door to Jasper and I!

We watched TV for a bit and I was just going to get Alexx and Charlotte's pyjama's when Rose stopped me saying she would get them.

Jasper and I went to the kitchen and we washed the dishes. We splashed each other then after a while we went back to the lounge and sat down and watched TV with Rose, Emmett, Alice and Edward after a while I showed everybody were they were staying and I when to bed and cuddled up with Jasper.

He made me feel safe I would not be able to live with out him and I couldn't live with out him, I feel a sleep and what felt like five minutes it was 7 hours Jasper was waking me up for school.


	4. Chapter 4

Jasper woke me up and I rolled over and muttered five minuets please hoping Jasper would give me five minutes but that did not work he tugged the quilt of me.

Jasper told me

"that if I do not get up in the next two minutes I will pick you up and put you in the bath and turn then the shower on !"

I thought that Jasper is just joking and would not dare so I replied

"You wouldn't dare"

`would he`?

I thought to myself asking myself the question I did not know the answer to! Little did I know that my question was going to be answered!

I'm broken out of my thoughts by Jasper picking me up I screamed

"PUT ME DOWN NOW!"

At Jasper

"No I will not put you down I did warn you"

I tried everything I could think of I tried hitting and pinching Jasper I even tried to bite Jasper but nothing I did seemed to work. No matter how hard I tried I could not get Jasper to put me down so I tried asking Jasper nicely

"please! Pretty please!"

When that did not work I tried using my puppy dog eyes on him the next thing I know is Jasper says something to me

" ok you want me to put you down right?"

"Yes"

"All right I'll put you down"

I thought I had won but Jasper dumped me in the bath and turned the shower on. I screamed murdered at Jasper. I got out of the shower freezing cold and soaking wet I grabbed a towel to wrap around my soaking wet clothes and I went to my bedroom and I chose a pair of jeans and my favourite long sleeve brown top.

When I gotten out of my wet clothes and gotten dressed I went down stairs to see Emmett and Edward playing with Charlotte and Alexx . Alice and Rose where standing there watching their boyfriends playing with the twins they will be 6 months old tomorrow. I am going to ask Alice if she can help me playing their birthday party I will invite some people from school as well as Jasper's mum and dad.

**Birthday/party list for Alexx and Charlotte **

**Presents for Alexx and Charlotte **

**plastics cups **

**plastics plates **

**napkins **

**Cake – chocolate **

**Party food – crisps: Pringle's, twirls, twisters**

**fairy cakes**

**rice crispy cakes**

**chocolate mini roles**

**mini sausage rolls**

**sandwich's**

**dips **

**mini sausages**

**cucumber sticks**

**carrot sticks **

**Invitation list**

**Angela - Ben's girlfriend **

**Angela parents **

**Ben - Angela's boyfriend **

**Ben's parents **

**Eric- Ellie's boyfriend (Ellie is Sam's sister)**

**Jessica - Mikes girlfriend**

**Mike - Jessica's boyfriend**

**Lauren - Tyler's girlfriend**

**Tyler - Laurens boyfriend**

**Jacob - Leah's boyfriend**

**Jacobs dad - Billy**

**Jacobs sisters - Rachel - Paul's girlfriend and Rebecca Black**

**Leah's parents - Sue and Harry Clearwater**

**Seth - Leah's little Brother**

**Emily - Leah's cousin – Sam's girlfriend**

**Paul - Rachel - Jacobs sister - Paul's girlfriend**

**Embry**

**Quil - Claire's boyfriend**

**Claire - Quil's girlfriend **

**Jared Kim's boyfriend**

**Kim - Jarred girlfriend**

**Jasper's mum - Esmé and dad - Carlisle **

**Jasper – Bella's boyfriend**

**Alice – Edward's girlfriend**

**Emmett – Rose's boyfriend **

**Rosalie – Emmett's girlfriend**

**Edward – Alice's boyfriend**

**On the Back of the list I added another two names the other two names that I added are Charlotte and Peter Whitlock I put them on the back of the because Jasper does not know that I have invited them. I want it to be a surprise for him a way of saying thank you for being there and helping me out.**

I had just finished the list when Jasper put a plate of food on the table and then he gave Emmett and Edward the job of feeding the twins. Jasper saw the piece of paper and he asked

"Bell's what is that?"

"Oh it's the twin's birthday tomorrow so I have written a list of food and who's coming tomorrow.

When the twins had finished we got the twins dressed and then we put them into the car then we drove to Jaspers house and we got the twins out and walked to the door and then Esmé opened the door and I gave her the twins and Alexx and Charlotte's things and then I said

"thank you for looking after them Esmé"

"It's no problem Bella"

we walked away from the twins and got into the car and Jasper drove to the school.

When we had got out we went to talk to Alice, Rose, Emmett and Edward everybody was staring at me the girls that do not have a boyfriend staring at me with hate because Jasper is with me and holding my hand we are not officially boyfriend and girlfriend yet seeing as we haven't been on any dates.

But the girls at school do not know not and I don't think that anybody is planing on telling them that Jasper is still single.

The Bell went and I have English with Jasper we sat down by Angela When I saw Ben and Angela I have them there invitations to the party tomorrow. The lesson went quickly I caught up with Mike, Jessica and Lauren, I gave them there invitations.

I would have to wait until later until I could give everybody else there invitations. When I saw Eric and Tyler in maths I gave them there invitations. When I saw Jasper I told him that I needed to go to La Push to give everybody else there invitations.

"alright I will get a lift home with Edward and Alice

"Ok"

I left Jasper in the parking lot waiting for Alice and Edward I drove to La Push and when I got there I stopped at Billy's and Jacobs, I noticed that there truck is missing so I knew that they had gone out I put the invitations in the letter box.

I stopped at Harry and Sue's house and I gave them their invitation and Leah's and Seth's invitations, I knew everybody else would most likely be a Sam and Emily's So instead of stopping at their houses I just drove to Sam and Emily's sure enough they were all there so I gave them all there invitations and accepted the tin of cakes that Emily baked for me.

I said goodbye to everybody and I drove to Carlisle and Esmé's house when I got there I saw Esmé playing with Charlotte while Alexx was a sleep in Carlisle arms I put the invitations on the side I did not want to disturbed them so Esmé's suggested I stay for tea So I agreed and Esmé made a wonderful tea, I played some video games with Emmett, talked about my favourite books with Edward and I watched some television with Jasper before I knew It had gone dark outside and It is time to take Alexx and Charlotte home. .

As I am putting the car seats in my truck I notice that there is a car coming down the driveway I believe that Alice, Rose are in the car coming down the driveway seeing as they were not here, I notice that as they got out of the car they had lots of shopping bags.

I wonder why Alice is putting shopping bags in the back of my truck but I decided not to question her. When I got the car seats in the car I went inside and picked up Charlotte when I had Charlotte fastened in the car seat . I went to pick Alexx up luckily Alexx did not wake up and I managed to get her into the car seat and fasten Alexx into the car seat.

When I got back to my house I got the buggy out of the back of my truck and put the twins in it. I put the twins in the buggy so I could get both inside the house at the same time normally I would open the front door then put one of the twins down in the front room and go back for the other twin but seeing as it is late and Alexx is asleep I decided to get the buggy out and put them in so I would not have to come back for one of them.

When I got in the house Alexx is still asleep so I decided to put Charlotte to bed first, I put Charlotte in her pyjamas and I put her in the cot and tucked her In, when I had finished putting Charlotte to bed. I went downstairs and did the same for Alexx.

When Alexx and Charlotte were in their beds and tucked in I went downstairs to get the shopping bags out of the truck. I did not bother to properly look at the clothes because I needed to get to bed but I noticed that the clothes that are in the bag are baby clothes for Charlotte and Alexx.

I got ready for bed, when I had gotten ready for bed I turned the baby monitor on and I made sure that I could hear the twins. When I done that I turned of the light and got into bed I fell asleep quickly but sometime during the night Alexx and Charlotte woke up and started crying

The twins would not go back to sleep after their bottle, I figured they would need their nappy changed, when I had changed there nappies they were still whimpering slightly so I decided to put them in there rocking cribs to see if I could get my sisters to fall asleep while I gently rock them.

Eventually Charlotte fell back to sleep so I picked her up carefully so I would not wake her up. When I had tucked Charlotte in, I went back to check on Alexx, I noticed that Alexx had not fallen asleep so I picked her up and sat down in the rocking chair with Alexx.

Eventually I got Alexx to fall asleep in my arms I did not want to move because It is comfortable where I am and I did not want to move in case I woke Alexx up. So I decided to close my eyes and try to get some sleep.

Jasper p.o.v

I went upstairs to Bella's room to wake her up, I thought it would be a simple task to wake her but I did not know how wrong I would be, waking Bella up is not an easy task when she is tired and just does not want to wake up.

I woke Bella up but she rolled over and muttered five minuets please hoping I would give her five minutes I tugged the quilt of her and I told her

"that if she does not get up in the next two minutes I will pick you up and put you in the bath and turn then the shower on !"

"You wouldn't dare"

`wouldn't I?`

I thought to myself.

I pick Bella up and she screamed

"PUT ME DOWN NOW!"

At me

"No I will not put you down I did warn you"

Bella tried hitting and pinching me she even tried to bite me but nothing she did would make me but Bella down. Bella tried asking me nicely

"please! Pretty please!"

When Bella realised that did not work she tried using her puppy dog eyes on me any other time that would properly would but not today because if Bella goes back to sleep she will end up being late for school. I decided to give Bella a bit of false hope by saying:

" ok you want me to put you down right?"

"Yes"

"All right I'll put you down"

Bella though she had won but I dumped her in the bath and turned the shower on. Bella screamed murdered at me.

I left Bella in the bath and I went to the twins room to see if they are awake I noticed that they both are wake so I pick them up and carry them downstairs I leave Alexx and Charlotte in Edward and Emmett's capable hands with Alice and Rose watching Edward and Emmett with the twins.

I go in the kitchen to cook breakfast as I am cooking the breakfast I notice that Bella is writing something but I decide to leave her to do what she is doing and ask Bella about It later.

Breakfast is ready and I put the food on the plates, as I am doing this I notice Edward and Emmett putting the twins in their high chairs so they can have breakfast.

I put a plate of food on the table and gave Emmett and Edward the job of feeding the twins. I decided that I would ask Bella about what she was writing now

"Bell's what is that?"

"Oh it's the twin's birthday tomorrow so I have written a list of food and who's coming tomorrow.

When the twins had finished we got the twins dressed and then we put them into the car then we drove to my house and we got the twins out and walked to the door and then Esmé opened the door and Bella gave her the twins and Alexx and Charlotte's things and then she said

"thank you for looking after them Esmé"

"It's no problem Bella"

we walked away from the twins and got into the car I drove us to the school.

When we had got out we went to talk to Alice, Rose, Emmett and Edward everybody was staring at Bella and I well mainly the girls that do not have a boyfriend staring at Bella with hate because I am holding Bella's hand we are not officially boyfriend and girlfriend yet seeing as we haven't been on any dates.

But the girls at school do not know not and I don't think that anybody is planing on telling them that I is still single.

The Bell went and I have English with Jasper we sat down by Angela When Bella saw Ben and Angela she gave them there invitations to the party tomorrow. The lesson went quickly Bella and I went our separate ways.

I did not see Bella again well I saw Bella and lunch and at break but other than that I did not see Bella until the end of the day when she told me that she needed to go to La Push to give everybody else there invitations I could have gone with Bella but I thought Bella would want to visit her friends on her own..

"alright I will get a lift home with Edward and Alice

"Ok"

I waited for Edward and Alice to come out of school and when they saw me waiting I explained that Bella had gone to La Push when we got home, I did the little homework I had to do, when I had finished the homework I went downstairs to see Esmé playing with Charlotte and Alexx asleep in Carlisle arms.

I turn on the television to see what is on and I cam across a good history channel so I watched that, when Bella had arrived at my house I noticed that Alexx was still asleep in Carlisle arms, I knew Bella would not want to disturb Alexx so I was about to suggest that she stay for tea but mum beat me to it.

Mum suggested Bella stay for tea, Bella agreed and mum made a wonderful tea, Bella played some video games with Emmett, talked about her favourite books with Edward and watched some television with me. Before we knew it had gone dark outside and it ment that Bella had to go home with the twins.

I noticed that as Bella is putting the car seats in the car Alice puts some shopping bags in the back of Bella's truck. I watched Bella truck drive down the drive to her home then I went inside and got ready for bed when I had got ready for bed, I turned of the light and got in my bed and went to sleep.

_**AN: SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG TO UPDATE BUT I AM IN COLLEGE FULL TIME SO THAT TAKES UP MOST OF MY TIME AND MY LAPTOP IS NOT WORKING PROPERLY SO I HAVE TO USE MY MUM AND DAD'S LAPTOP. HOPEFULLY THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP SOON, I HAVE IT WRITTEN DOWN ON PAPER JUST MAKING SOME CHANGES TO THE CHAPTER THEN I ONLY NEED TO TYPE IT UP.**_


End file.
